Mine
by ShelovesDarren
Summary: It's the last concert of his tour and Darren hasn't seen Chris since they wrapped Glee's 4th season. No wonder at all after they broke up two months ago. But what happens when Darren decides to sing another, new song for his last performance?


**Song inspired: Mine by Taylor Swift. In which Darren is the owner of that song.**

**Enjooyyyy!**

* * *

It was his last concert, and it ended perfectly like every other show Darren performed, and like every other show, Darren kept looking for him, for that special someone who isn't his like he promised. His eyes snapped around and Chris wasn't there, he was never there from the day the broke up.

He could feel the bass and the drums in his body as he made his way through the halls backstage. Once Chris slipped through a half open door he felt a harsh hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at Darren's body guard, Jack. "Chris, it's you." He mumbled but Chris was already gone through another smaller door that leads him to the room right next to the stage. He could see him, Darren. He looked perfect, but Chris knew, this was just a facade.

"Um, so guys, since this is my last show, I'd like to sing one more last song" Darren said and glanced at Chuck, who was singing with him "New Morning" earlier and the older brother nodded as the crowd screamed from happiness. "This song means a lot to me, it's mostly about someone, _for_ someone" He explained as he held the microphone close and the huge fans chanted his name. "I ask you guys to please remain a bit quiet to enjoy it better" He said politely and nodded towards Chuck, taking some deep breathes, hoping that somehow, Chris would hear him.

Chuck waited for Darren to start the guitar intro and joined him. It broke his heart to see his younger brother like this, when he knew how happy Darren had been just two months ago, when Chris was still there. But now Darren could smile as he wanted, Chuck always knew he wasn't really smiling. The emptiness in the hazel eyes revealed his sadness.

Meanwhile, Chris was still backstage. He had heard every word Darren had said and could barely keep it together as suddenly another hand, a softer one, was on his shoulder. "Cerina..." he sighed as Darren's mother looked up to him with a gentle smile. "I-I...I know I shouldn't be here, a-and, I-"

"It's fine, Christopher. I think he will feel it somehow. I'm glad you're here." Mrs. Criss whispered and gave Chris' shoulder a light squeeze.

Darren looked down at his guitar before looking up slowly, "You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts..." He closed his eyes as the crowed remained silent; some of them even started crying as they heard the way Darren was obviously pouring his emotions into the song, even though it has just started. Chuck, on the other side, was watching in awe but also in a slight worry the way his younger brother sang.

Chris nodded at the words of Darren's mother and tried to fight the tears away. He knew that song. Darren wrote it for him. He sang it the day of their second anniversary. Two days later Chris broke up with him, because _'There's no point anymore!'_ and _'I can't deal with this!'_ and several more reasons which all seemed silly to Chris now. But they haven't had the courage to make things up again. No one wanted to be the weak one, no one wanted to go back to the other first. Chris got to know another man. But he wasn't Darren, he was Will. And Chris wanted his Darren back.

"Are you okay, kid?" Cerina asked softly and Chris snapped back from his mind. Just now he noticed how obviously he cried and quickly wiped the tears away.

"I- No. Yes... I don't know, I-I..." The man mumbled and shrugged, sitting down on a chair behind him. "I miss him." He whispered under his breath and rubbed his eyes.

"He misses you, too, believe me." Darren's mother said and watched her son perform while Chuck on the stage let his gaze wander around until his eyes met with his mother's - and then with Chris'.

Darren sighed and continued, his eyes now closed as the memories of that day came back, of Chris leaving his house that one morning, _Home_ like they used to call it" I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I could see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now..." He sang and blamed himself mentally, because Darren always blamed himself for everything, because he loved Chris so much and couldn't blame him. "Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful..." He swallowed because he remembered that he hurt Chris, at least that's what he though. _'Fuck PR, fuck everything. I wish I could go back to the start'_ he said to himself. "Brother.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine..."

Chuck barely paid attention to Darren, his head then snapped to Chris and he tried to get his attention. Once Chris raised his head he looked at Chuck who stared at him with a confused but happy expression. "Good to see you." He mouthed and Chris nodded, setting up a small smile. Chuck looked over at Darren and then back to Chris, again. He gestured for Chris to come out on stage but the younger man just shrugged and wrapped his arms around his chest to hold himself together.

"Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful brother

You are the best thing that's ever been mine..." Darren sang before sitting up to the front microphone, carrying his guitar with him, he blinked the tears forming in his eyes slowly and took a deep breath "And I remember that fight, 9:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street…" He took a deep breath and stared at the crowd for a moment, they were all silent, watching him quietly.

Chuck rushed over to Chris quickly and looked at him. "You want to?" He asked and Chris just nodded. "Please." He breathed and immediately got tugged out to the main stage by Chuck.

Darren's brother gestured the crowd to remain silent, though nobody probably saw him. He set the microphone for Chris who had his arms still wrapped around himself and barely kept himself from crying. He watched Darren for another moment, before stepping to the microphone.

Being totally oblivious and without noticing that Chuck has stopped playing, Darren bit on his lips and started strumming harder on his guitar, taking a deep breath and singing with a deep yet soft voice. "Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said-"

"I'll never leave you alone..." Chris sang, his eyes focused on Darren as some people started to scream, others cried, some of them booed him, but he didn't care. He cared just about Darren, waiting until the other one looked at him.

Chuck smiled encouragingly and grinned at the drummer before looking back to his brother and to Chris, waiting for Chris to continue singing.

Darren snapped around and his jaw almost dropped on the floor, he hands started shaking and his eyes opened widely, Chris was there, Chris is singing, Chris came back and Chris, the one and the only Chris is looking at Darren, and is that a blush? He swallowed but couldn't hold back the tears that ran down his slightly damp cheeks, but instead of stopping, his continued strumming on his guitar and gave Chris the most loving smile he could manage to flash.

"I said: I remember how it felt sittin' by the water

And every time I look at you it's like the first time.

I fell in love with a guy who looks like Harry Potter," - Chris grinned shyly at the re-writing of Darren's song and smiled to himself as almost everyone laughed.

"He is the best thing that's ever been mine!" He continued singing while taking the microphone and walking towards the older man. As he stood right next to him he stopped walking at just looked at him. "Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

I can see it

I can see it now..." He sang the last lines, staring into Darren's eyes and biting his lip. His face must have been as red as a tomato by now and he could hear the crowd's noises and the shouts growing louder and louder, but still he didn't care whether they were positive or not as Darren stood there, his eyes never leaving Chris as his heart raced, all he was hearing was Chris' voice, all he was seeing was that young man he loved so much and will always do, they were in public, but he didn't care about that, because the love of his life was there.

He took the microphone in his hand and let out a small chuckle, the widest of every smile covering his face. "Is this some kind of revenge for the Dublin tour?" He joked and everybody- _almost _everybody laughed.

Chris blinked slowly and stepped forward, sniffing slightly. "Darren, y-you had me at _'Best thing'_-" he mumbled and then closed the gap between them, crashing his lips against Darren's for a passionate, firm kiss. The crowd went nuts, the screams but also the _boo's_ got louder, but Chris didn't hear them, he didn't hear anything, he just felt.

Darren rested a hand on Chris' waist, pouring all his love into that one _public_ kiss before gently pulling away. "Give me your hand" He whispered silently and took Chris' hand. "Um, guys. I see some of you are happy" He said and chuckled as he heard a girl screaming _'CrissColfer is on!'_ He looked over at Chris and grinned. "And some of you are not pleased, but-" He sighed. "What can I say? You don't choose the person you fall in love with, you don't choose love,_ love _chooses you, and respecting people's lives is important, be nice to people, 'cause nobody likes an asshole" He said and gave Chris' hand a light squeeze. Chris chuckled and rubbed his cheek, squeezing Darren's hand lightly.

A sudden squealing sound came from behind them and Chris turned around just to see Chuck grinning widely and taking a picture. Also, Darren's mom sneaked to the stage and gave them a 'thumbs up' and a slight smirk before rushing off again.

"Can I say something?" Chris asked softly and looked at Darren.

"Yeah, go ahead" Darren whispered and nodded, a bright smile on his lips as he looked down, letting out a heavy sigh. He then heard someone calling him from behind and saw Theo, the guitarist, waving at him. "Good job, man!" He mouthed and Darren chuckled, giving him a nod before turning his attention to Chris, his _boyfriend._

"Okay, u-Um.3. So many of you are probably surprised now, some of your already _knew_ and some of you are angry. But... let me tell you a thing on what's going on right now." Chris started and swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Darren and I, we have been together, yes. Also, for more than two years /actually/.. Things were complicated between us, we couldn't just simply go out on dates, for dinner, to the theater - it wasn't possible and we had to be careful. Last year, things heated up between us. It was harder than we thought it would be. Hiding a serious relationship is no fun, it's horrible, it hurts. A-And at some point you just crack. You have no strength to move on, no matter how much you love that person." He glanced at Darren and then continued talking to the crowd. "I-I...really love Darren and Darren loves me just as much. And we both get many hate for that... Two months ago, we had our second anniversary-"

Some people applauded and screamed, causing Chris a small smile.

"A-And... Two days later... Um... I-I made... The biggest mistake ever, probably. B-But I broke up with this ...wonderful, wonderful man in front of you." Chris said, the tears already in his eyes.

"It was too much. There are lots of bad people out there an-"

"YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!" Someone screamed and Chris closed his eyes for a moment, trying to shrug it off.

Darren frowned and swallowed, giving Chris' hand an encouraging squeeze. "Hey, guys. Let me clear some stuff up here..." He said firmly and looked at the crowd. "Chris and I love each other, and I couldn't ask for more in my life, whoever you are, and whatever you heard or think about this man-" He raised their linked hands a bit and sighed. "This is just bullshit, Chris is the most wonderful person I could never know, getting hate is hard, he's got enough, you have no reason to hate him" He said, his tone protective and the crowed went quiet. "Hating on him means hating on me, insulting him is the same thing as insulting me. I love you all, don't make me disappointed in you, your support matters, I don't want to be walking down the street, holding hands with my boyfriend, with Chris, and hearing people hating on us. We also are people, we have feelings and we get hurt. Just think for a second, put yourself in our shoes for a second, would you like it if someone hated you, insulted you because you're with the person you love?" He talked, his eyes tearful and his voice a bit shaking.

Chris looked at him and felt himself growing but also shrinking by the crowd's comments and the looks he could feel.

"Dar-Darren, I um...Wasn't finished yet." He whispered into the microphone and freed his hand from Darren's, sliding it into his pocket and Darren playfully glared at him.

"Jeez, Chris. Don't cut me off, bad manners!" He said and grinned as the crowd facing them laughed.

Chris chuckled and sighed. "When we were on tour, I got to _'propose'_ to you every single night, remember?" He said softly and turned towards the older man.

"I- um, yeah" Darren chuckled and looked at Chris, pulling off his guitar and setting it aside. "Everyone knows that I suppose" He said and turned at the crowd who laughed.

Chris hummed and looked down. He put the microphone away, now speaking into Darren's. "Yeah, ha-ha. Probably lots of them know. I once said that I want to have a ring, remember? I even said it in an interview, I think. But, the point is, no one ever got me one, then you got me a cuff. And don't get me wrong, I love it. But... rings fit both of us, right? Maybe...w-we should try to wear one. A wise woman once said 'If you like it put a ring on it.'..." Chris mumbled and blushed again as he slowly kneeled down in front of Darren, watching him carefully.

Darren's heart skipped a beat and he let the microphone drop on the floor, Chris caught it, he heard people screaming and felt his legs going weak. "Ch-Chris wha-" He stuttered and put his both hands on his mouth in disbelief, blinking down quickly at the younger man.

"C-Can I put a ring on your finger, Darren? Not forever, just until we both put /the real/ ring on our fingers, now that we legally can." Chris said, hoping Darren would hear him at all through the crowd that was now losing their shit.

Darren didn't move, he was frozen, his body trembling, so he just nodded frantically as tears started streaming down his cheeks to his hands, he was crying so hard but the widest smile was on his lips as he moved a hand down to Chris. He sort of couldn't believe that this was happening, he thought about asking a fan to pinch him, maybe it was just a fantasy, a dream, the most beautiful dream has just came true.

Chris slowly pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid it onto Darren's finger, kissing his now fiancé's hand before getting up and smiling shyly at him. "_Now_ I am finished." He grinned and let out a long sigh.

Darren glanced at his hand and wiped his eyes quickly before wrapping his arms around Chris tightly. "I love you so fucking much" He whispered, loud enough for Chris to hear before pulling away to crash their lips together as people went crazy. Chuck was squealing and couldn't stop taking pictures as Mrs. Criss was in tears of happiness, fighting the urge to rush and hug her son and his now _fiancé_.

Chris hummed against Darren's lips, letting his eyes flutter shut and feeling happier than ever. He kissed Darren back, pursing his lips, not wanting to kiss the older boy too passionately in front of all these people before Darren pulled away and sighed, looking into Chris' eyes before grinning widely and looking at the crowd, Chuck smiled widely as he saw his brother's happy, loving expression back to his face.

"Alright, guys. Give it up to the new engaged couple. Darren Criss and Chris Colfer!" He exclaimed happily and walked towards the two men as people clapped their hands, screamed and cried, the angry people were nowhere to be seen or heard now as pure happiness and love filled the stage.

"What a wonderful way to end the tour. Thank you for everything, guys. I hope I'll see you soon. I love you all" He said and blew them a kiss, waving at them as they greeted him.

Chris stayed in the background; after all it was still Darren's tour. He smiled widely at the crowd, his hand still linked with his fiancé's. Chuck patted his shoulder and Chris turned around to grin at him before looking at Darren, proud and love filling his eyes.

After saying goodbye to his fans, Darren glanced at Chris as they walked backstage, squeezing his hand and shaking his head in disbelief; everything is okay- _more_ than okay again. He chuckled happily to himself and grinned.

From now to their dying day, Darren knew he had Chris, forever, their forever, and it was the best forever Darren could ever imagine.

"You had me at my show, Chris. not cool"

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it pretty please.**

**I'll post more oneshots soon :)**


End file.
